A Little Faith
by Orgasmic Bananas
Summary: This is an AkatsukiXOC. Summary inside. My second fic...hopefully better than my last one.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ame has been with the Akatsuki since she was a baby. She was the sole survivor of one of Pein's night attacks. This is the story of her hectic lif in the Akatsuki, set at age 18.

A Little Faith

"Ame, Leader-Sama would like to speak with you." Konan's voice called to her from the dark hallway outside the dimly lit (but still comforting) library.

Ame sighed and bookmarked her page. "Alright, I'm coming." She muttered and stood up. She set her book down on the table beside her and walked out of the warm library into the freezing cold hallway. She shivered once and started the long walk (behind Konan, never beside or in front) to Pein's office.

. . .

"I would like to introduce you to our little assassin, Ame." Pein excellently timed his sentence, as Ame and Konan walked in.

Ame blushed as Hidan winked at her. She looked down at her feet, keeping silent. She stared at her feet as Pein gave them a bit of background information about her.

"Ame." Pein said bluntly. He beckoned to her with his finger.

Ame slowly walked forward. She stopped a few feet away from Pein and looked onto his ringed eyes. Ame smiled inwardly. Pein hadn't been able to replace her family, but he HAD been kind (kind for Pein, at least). She almost thought of him as a brother….almost.

Pein gave her a reassuring nod and beckoned Zetsu forward. "You will be paired with Zetsu, for now. Play nice." He told Zetsu sternly and looked back down at Ame. "Your first mission begins in a weeks' time. But first, I want to test (and show off) your skills….Hidan." Pein called. "Let's see how much she can handle."

Hidan smirked. "I'll go easy on you, honey." He said and sheathed his scythe.

Ame narrowed her eyes and took her defensive position.

. . .

I'll write some more when I get home….I'm at school on break XD

Hope you guys will like this one too.

Thanx,

xXAngelNinjaXx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while...busy busy busy!

2

Ame ducked as Hidan swung at her. His scythe whirled over her head, just missing her. She dive rolled to the side as he swung again. _I need a plan, I can't look weak_! She scolded herself.

Hidan laughed. "You just gonna dodge all day? You're even weaker than that dickhead..." He ducked as Ame threw a chakra charged kunai at him.

"DON'T call me weak!" Ame snarled. She took a running leap at Hidan.

Hidan snorted. "Bad choice, sweetheart." He lunged.

Ame laughed and charged her fist with chakra. She opened her hand and split the scythe in two, karate chop style. She grabbed hidan's wrist and flung him into the wall.

Hidan's eyes bulged. "Bitch!" The fowl-mouthed Akatsuki member croaked.

Ame sheathed her double blade and raised her right arm, ready to strike, when someone caught her wrist. She looked back and saw that it was her new partner, Zetsu.

"Even though he's immortal, **that's not a good idea.** " Both sides commented. "But you were quite good. **Attack more often!** We're trying to be encouraging! **Well, she's pretty, I can give her that...**"

Ame's cheeks reddened. "Thanks, I think..." She muttered and turned to Pein, waiting for his comment.

Pein merely nodded. That was the highest compliment she would get...when others were around anyway. Ame nodded back.

"Gotta admit, you trained that little bitch well." Hidan commented loudly. He rubbed the back of his head. "That fucking hurt like hell!"

"Enough, Hidan." Kakuzu's deep voice rang out. He stepped forward. "Let's go. I've got to go count ot that bounty." He stepped past Ame, ignoring her completely. He stalked out the door and Hidan followed. Hidan flashed his devilish smile at Ame.

"I'll win next time." He said as he strutted out the door.

Ame stifled a giggle.

Pein dismissed the rest of the members and beckoned Ame forward. He waited till Deidara closed the door and put a hand on Ame's shoulder.

"Well done." He told her and squeezed her shoulder.

"I've had good teachers..." Ame mumbled, blushing.

"You'll work well with Zetsu." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm just afraid that he's going to eat me." Ame said lightheartedly.

Pein laughed. Ame was the only one who could make him laugh like that. "You'll be fine. Zetsu is a good partner...the white half is anyway."

Ame smiled. "Yes, he is."

Pein gave her a reassuring nod and lifted his hand. "You go get some rest, you haven't fought in a while and I'm sure that fight tired you out." He said.

Ame nodded and headed for the door. She opened it and stopped suddenly.

"Pein?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For...everything." Ame said and closed the door. She sighed and started the long walk back to the warm and comforting library.

. . .

There ya go! All done! Took me forever to finish this chapter...meh, I got it up. Now to finish chapter 3...

xXAngelNinjaXx


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I haven't updated in almost a month! OMG! Well, if you were waiting, sorry sorry sorry! Been pretty busy!

3

BRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

Ame's alarm clock rang loudly. She groaned.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

Ame punched the button down and covered her head. "First mission today..." She grumbled and yawned.

"You bet it is. **So get up will you**!" Zetsu's voice (voices?) came from above her head.

Ame shrieked. "What are you doing in here!" She almost shouted as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Leader-Sama asked to come see if you were awake." His white half said, looking slightly upset at being yelled at.

Ame closed her eyes and sighed, calming down. She opened her eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "Just knock next time alright? Girls don't really like it when guys burst in..." She told him reassuringly.

Zetsu nodded. "Taken into note..." His white half replied. He wasn't used to having a partner, so he didn't really know how to act. He usually acted alone and ate whoever was stupid enough to piss him off. Zetsu looked Ame up and down. Her blond hair was tousled from the night's natural movements, but her brown eyes were alert.

"If you're done checking me out, I need to get changed...you know, so we can get to that mission?" Ame teased him.

Zetsu started and nodded. "Yes, o-of course...**Just hurry up, we have to get going.**" He turned and headed out the door, closing it carefully behind him.

Ame smiled and shook her head. _I have to work with this guy?_She thought to herself as she swung her legs precariously over the side of the bed. She winced as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. She slipped a mesh tank top on and black sweatpants. She took her black and red Akatsuki robe off of it's hanger in her small closet, and slipped it on, doing it up.

Ame finally stepped out into the hall. Zetsu was waiting for her. "Wha-?"

"I'm not just going to let you walk alone...**We don't need Hidan to get at you."**He answered her unasked question. "Now, we should get going, Leader-Sama doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I thought that was Sasori?" Ame joked as she followed behind him.

**"Sasori too."**

"What about me?" A soft voice came from ahead of them. As they got closer, they could see that it was Deidara and Sasori.

"Being kept waiting." Zetsu laughed.

"It's true...very annoying. Especially if Deidara is your partner." The puppetmaster said.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you're just an impatient little bastard, yeah." Deidara exclaimed, winking at Ame.

"Well, at least I'm on time for our missions, and at least I know what REAL art is." Sasori retorted.

Ame sighed. She had heard about the heated arguments the bomber and Sasori got into about art.

"REAL art is fleeting, a blink of the eye, hm. Not the eternal crap that you make, yeah." Deidara snapped. He rolled his eyes as Sasori looked at him.

"You're just full of it. Art is the eternal beauty that expresses the artist's mind and way of thinking, like a painting, or my puppets." Sasori growled.

Zetsu and Ame looked at eachother and nodded. "We're already late...we should get going." Zetsu said, starting forward and motioning for Ame to follow, quickly.

Deidara winked at Ame again. "When you get back, I'll show you how wrong Sasori is. My art is the best, yeah."

"Pssht! It's just..."

Ame and Zetsu hurried off before they could hear anymore.

. . .

So? I hope that this chapter was alright...sorry about the Deidara and Sasori argument...just had to get it out you know!

Who do you think is right? Sasori or Deidara? Personally, I think it's a combo of both...

xXAngelNinjaXx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Pein surveyed the destruction he had created. He then stalked down the hill, looking around as he did so. He froze when he heard a small whimper from up ahead._

_Brow furrowed, he reached the spot in a matter of seconds and marveled at what he saw._

_Wrapped in a small blanket, was a baby girl. Blond hair was patched across her tiny head. Little hands were clenched at the blanket that came up to her chin._

_Pein hesitantly reached down, and took her into his arms. She calmed instantly and opened her eyes. She reached up to his pierced face wonderingly. Pein put a finger on her tiny palm._

_Brown eyes came up to meet his ringed ones. A few seconds passed before a gentle squeeze on his finger was felt, Pein smiled gently._

_He asked her, "I can destroy villages, but not a baby?" Her response was a happy gurgle._

_"I guess I can't leave you here, can I now?" He sighed and smiled down at her, before turning to head back to the base._

_. . ._

_"It won't be safe, Nagato! They're S-rank criminals!"_

_"Konan, she'll be fine. We'll teach her how to fight and defend herself. Don't worry."_

_. . ._

_**Don't worry. **_These words from so long ago ran through Pein's mind. "But I DO worry, she's like a sister or a daughter to me. AND she's never been outside the base before without Konan or I." He told himself.

_. . ._

_Tiny footsteps could be heard pat-patting inside Peins' office. A 7 month old Ame was running towards Peins outstretched arms. He gave a shaky smile. _

_"Amazing..." He whispered. She gave a happy giggle. _

_" 'Mazing!" She repeated. _

_Pein laughed. "Yes. Our Amazing Ame!" He smiled to Konan as she walked into the room. _

_"Oh? And why is Ame AMAZING this time?" She smiled._

_"Watch this." Pein said, putting Ame down. "Alright, show her." He smiled encouragingly._

_Ame giggled and stood up shakily. She got her balance and walked steadily towards Konan, smiling like she'd just won the Olympics._

_Konan gaped. "Already? But the average baby doesn't start walking till 12 months, and that's just the early walkers!"_

_"Yes, but, she IS Ame, the one who started talking only last month."_

_Ame smiled and was picked up and swung around by Konan. She shrieked with glee. _

_Konan laughed. "Yes, I suppose so." She set Ame back down on her feet. "I guess I was just a little startled, that's all." She handed Pein a small stack of papers. "These are the documents for an Itachi Uchiha. He has joined our organization, and has already picked out a room." _

_"I will make sure to meet with him sometime today, or tomorrow if possible." Pein said. He set them on his desk and turned back to Ame. "In the meantime, we should go outside for a bit, shouldn't we?"_

_Ame laughed. " Ou-side." _

_"Come on then!" Pein picked her up. "We'll be back in an hour or so." He told Konan._

_Konan smiled. "Alright...but be careful!" She kissed the top of Ame's head and they headed off._

_. . ._

A knock on the door startled Pein out of his flashback. He righted himself and shuffled a few papers. "Come in"

Zetsu and Ame entered. "We're here for the mission, Leader-sama."

. . .

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! XD Well, that took a month to figure out...WOW! That and I've been busy with school...Oh, by the way, I've changed the summary, so, make sure you re-read that please.

I'd like to thank Tootsie Rolls for helping me finish this chapter...I wouldn't have been hyper if it weren't for them! OH YA! And Caramilk and Aero bars...AND KIT-KATS! *sighs happily* I love Halloween!

Thax,

xXAngelNinjaXx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Your mission," Pein said as soon as Zetsu and Ame stood in front of him "Is just something simple, for Ame's sake." He gestured to Ame. "It's a simple spy mission, observe their behaviour and report back. It should only take two to three days to complete, including travel time."

Ame nodded. _At least it's not assassination, yet._ She thought to herself. She watched as Pein handed Zetsu a scroll. "It's your route. It should be relatively safe…but if anything comes up, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Ame thought she saw a smile touch his face, but it was gone in less than a second.

"**Come on**, let's get going." Zetsu smiled down at her. Ame nodded and followed him out the door. She looked back over her shoulder briefly. Pein's face was touched by sadness, but Ame was observant. No one else would have noticed. He gave a small gesture, like a wave, before she closed the door.

"Do you really think it'll be easy?" Ame asked Zetsu quietly.

"It'll be easy enough….**for us anyway. No idea how you're going to do."**

As they rounded a corner, they ran into Hidan.

"Off on a mission already?" He smiled viciously. Ame turned up her nose.

"Of course I am. What's it to you?" She shot back.

"Damn! Someone's in a hissy mood today."

"Oh shut it."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will." Ame growled. She drew one of her swords. "Bring it."

"Alright, you two. **Just cut it out!"** Zetsu sighed.

"Fine." They both growled, still glaring at each other.

"See ya round, girlie." Hidan snarled. "Hope you die on your first."

"Whatever." Ame huffed, turning on her heel and trailing behind Zetsu.

As soon as they were outside, Ame started her rant. "What a douche! You should have let me take a couple swings at him." She snarled.

"**Leader-sama wasn't kidding about her temper." **Zetsu's dark half remarked. "Well, at least she's not as shy as we'd thought. And a temper's always good in a fight."

Ame clenched her fists. "Is there something I can take a couple swings at?" She asked him venomously.

"As long as it's not us,** than go ahead."** Zetsu backed away.

Ame growled and drew her swords, running straight for the tree that was nearest them. She roared as she swung, cutting the tree in half, then slicing from the top down. She breathed hard as she stepped away, putting her swords in their place on her back. She turned back to Zetsu, her eyes closed. It was silent between the two for a few seconds. Ame opened her eyes and smiled.

"Better?" Zetsu's white half asked.

Ame nodded. "Much." She sighed, trailing behind Zetsu. Their mission had begun.

. . .

So? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As usual, been quite busy. Please leave a comment telling me what you liked/disliked. As I've said before, criticism is appreciated. *strikes pose* Onward to chapter 6!

xXAngelNinjaXx


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is my lovely viewers! Chapter 6! XD Hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 6

Ame looked down at the map. "We should be coming up to the designated campsite soon." She told Zetsu, pointing at a blue dot on the map.

"**Good,** are you getting tired at all, Ame?" He replied, his white half looking down at her with slight concern.

"Oh, not at all," She replied with a smile. "In fact, I'm just the opposite. When will we begin scouting?"

Zetsu stopped suddenly. Ame quickly held herself so that she didn't crash into him.

"As soon as we set up camp." He replied. Zetsu stepped to the side of the road, motioning for Ame to follow. He led the way into a clearing just outside a ways from the road. He looked back at Ame. "Do you think you can set it up by yourself,** or do you need our help?" **Zetsu asked.

"I think I can manage. Where are you going?" Ame inquired.

"Just going to scout out the area, **we won't begin the actual mission until nightfall. I thought Leader-sama would have at least taught you that much?"**

"Of course he did!" Ame huffed. "It's not like I have short term memory loss ya know!" She scowled and swung her pack off. She began forming hand signs.

The ground shook slightly. Then, a pack of earth began forming itself into a small hut, reinforced with chakra.

Zetsu smiled. "That saves us the trouble of a tent. **Where did you learn that?"** He asked wonderingly.

Ame smirked. "I'm an Elemental. Pein taught me how to focus chakra on each Element. I can make the Earth do anything I want." She finished forming the hut and finalized it with a few more hand signs.

"Do you want me to take your stuff inside?" She asked Zetsu, picking up her own pack.

"We didn't bring anything, **we'll be back in an hour or so." **He said, disappearing into the ground.

"Alright then…." Ame sighed and stepped into the hut. She looked around and nodded in satisfaction.

She had made two beds on opposite sides of the hut, with a shelf overtop. A small fire pit had been carefully placed in the middle.

Ame stepped to the right side of the hut and placed her pack on one of the beds. _If he doesn't like sleeping in the dirt, then too bad for him!_ She thought to herself. She looked towards the door. _I might as well rest for a bit, I am actually quite tired…._ She clambered onto her temporary bed and placed her pack under her head. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

. . .

Zetsu had returned from scouting. He sighed and stepped into the hut. "Ame, I think…." His voice faltered as he looked upon the sleeping girl.

She was curled up, facing the dirt wall. Her eyes were tightly scrunched, like she was having a bad dream. Honestly, she looked like an angel.

Zetsu's cheeks reddened slightly. "Why are we blushing? **Cause she's hot! That's why!** She's our partner! Leader-sama would probably torture us to death! **Who cares?** Umm, I do! Besides, this is a serious mission, even if it IS simple. We'll have to wake her up…."

Zetsu slowly crept up to Ame's bed and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

Ame grumbled and swatted his hand away. "Five minutes…" She mumbled softly.

Zetsu laughed. "Come on sleepy head,** we have a mission to complete."**

Ame slowly sat up. "It's nighttime already?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, it is. **Now up you get."** He said, taking her elbow and dragging her up. "We have to go over the plan."

"Alright, what is it?"

Zetsu motioned for her to follow. He walked out the door into the cold night air. **"We'll explain as we go."** He told her and lept up into the trees.

. . .

Terrible wasn't it? Well, hopefully the next one will be a little more interesting. A shout out to one of my readers, XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX (hope I spelled it right! lol) for keeping my hopes up for this story! Thanks for the positive reviews, they really made my day! Anyways, comment and criticize, YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

xXAngelNinjaXx


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to those who have been waiting! I've been extremely busy…..Info Tech is a pain! Anyways, here's the long awaited **Chapter 7!** –holy music in the background- Cut it out! By the way, this is in Zetsu's point of view…..sort of a third person point of view, but it's directed towards him nonetheless.

Chapter 7

"Ame! **Duck behind those bushes!"** Zetsu hissed. He disappeared into the ground.

Ame looked around frantically. She dived into the bushes just as someone was coming up the road. _So much for assassination skills…._

"**What the hell! I thought she was supposed to be good at this! **This IS her first mission, so give her a break!" Zetsu watched as the man came closer to her hiding place. _She'll be spotted!_

Ame's heart raced as the man's feet came closer, and closer…..

Then, he stopped.

_What? _Ame thought. _Damn it! He's probably spotted me!_ Ame slowly crept backwards, making sure that there was cover over her head and behind her.

Zetsu frowned. _What's she doing NOW? __**She'll definitely be spotted….**__What're we going to do? __**I don't know….SHIT!**_

The man had turned towards the bush Ame was in….or creeping out of. He smirked. "I can hear you, baka." He drew 3 kunai from his leg pouch and threw them at the bush.

Ame dodged them, silently swearing. _Damn it all! _She'd backed herself against a tree.

_**Kami! Can't she do anything right? **__Oh, shut up! We'll just have to save her. _Zetsu disappeared into the ground, and re-appeared in the tree Ame was leaning against.

The man was creeping closer, and closer. He hadn't yet spotted her, because of the massive foliage, but he would soon. He hurled a few more kunai towards her, one grazing her arm.

Zetsu finally stepped out of the tree, grabbed Ame, and (to her surprise) hid her inside of his cloak. She almost screamed when the Venus Flytrap engulfed her.

"ZETSU! You let me outta here RIGHT now, or so help me, I'll-"She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shush! **You dumbass! He'll hear you!" **

Zetsu watched as the man miraculously passed by them. He waited until the coast was clear, then disappeared into the ground and reappeared back at the camp. He hoisted a kicking Ame out of his cloak .

"**Be grateful we even saved you-**Oh hush! Ame, what were you thinking? This is not going to look good, no matter how close you are to Pein. Please, be more careful next time."

Ame huffed and turned her back to Zetsu. "I would have been fine. I didn't need your help...I was just... caught off guard, that's all." She stalked towards the dirt hut and stepped inside.

"**She didn't even hear what we said! Why I outta...**her prides been hurt, of course she won't respond. Just shut up and let me take care of this."

Zetsu materialized into the hut. As soon as she saw him, Ame turned her back towards Zetsu, grumbling as she did so.

"Ame-"

"I don't need your sympathy...not that you'll give me any." She jabbed snidely. "I screwed up. I'm sorry. I wish you could just leave me alone about i-"

A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, and she was spun around. Zetsu's face loomed just inches away from hers. "You really need to learn when to close that mouth of yours." He told her sternly.

"Now, listen." He paused. "I understand that you were startled, and that's alright. You should have chosen a better hiding place, THAT is something we can work on..." Zetsu chuckled. "But I have to admit, I thought you would be a little bit better at disguising yourself, seeing as Pein trained you to be an assassin and all." He laughed as Ame's face formed into a cute little pout. "It's alright. I didn't expect much from you this time."

"HEY! I-" Ame's protest was smothered by Zetsu's gentle, but firm hand. She growled, but it was playful. Zetsu laughed and his hand was replaced by a single finger, centered on her lips. Ame's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't seem angered by this gesture. He gently traced her lips before letting go of her completely.

"You should get some sleep. We'll head back tomorrow." Zetsu gave her a smile. "I'll stand guard, I'm not much of a sleeper."

Ame nodded then yawned. She clambered onto one of the dirt beds and was asleep within seconds.

Zetsu smiled and strolled outside. The moon was still shining brightly in the early morning sky. If someone had been passing by, all they would have seen, were two rows of gleaming sharp teeth, curved into a love struck smile.

And she hadn't even noticed that it was the white half who had been talking to her the whole time.

Phew! That took FOREVER to finish! I was so undecided on what to do, that I almost completley forgot about it... anyways, hope you liked this chapter. R&R (read and review) pwetty pweese? Come on, you know you can't resist the face...;3

xXAngelNinjaXx


	8. Chapter 8

I'm very, very, very, very (this could go on forever) sorry to all of my readers. After an almost 6 month long writers block, I've FINALLY finished the long awaited Chapter 8.

Chapter 8 

Day 1

Ame and Zetsu had hardly spoken since the mission. Zetsu was embarrassed, and Ame was...busy.

Pein had given Ame the task of getting to know the rest of the Akatsuki. She'd complained a little because that, of course, required spending time with the much hated Hidan.

"Why the hell can't I just skip him? I know him well enough!" She shouted. "He's loud, arrogant, derogatory, and...just...GAH!" She threw up her hands in exasperation.

Pein held back a laugh and watched her storm around his office. "Well, then spend your first day with him and get it over with." He suggested.

Ame turned to retaliate, but stopped short. Realization and embarrassment dawned on her face. She shook her head and frowned. "Why didn't I think of that...?" She grumbled.

"Be careful." Pein chuckled before she marched out of his office, muttering incoherently.

Ame grumbled all the way down the hall to Hidan's room. She took a deep breath and pounded on Hidan's door.

After the third "knock", a disgruntled, shirtless, Hidan opened the door. He blinked stupidly a couple times at the scowling Ame before he yawned.

"Whaddya want?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. He smirked when Ame's mouth opened slightly, and her eyes trailed over his muscular chest.

"Better close that mouth of yours darling, it makes you look almost cute."

Ame shook her head and forced the scowl to reappear on her face. Unfortunately, a blush began to creep onto her face.

"Pein-sama said I have to "spend time" with every member...so, you're stuck with me for the day..."

Hidan gave her a once over and smiled maliciously. "Just me? For one whole day? My, my, Leader-sama IS getting careless isn't he?"

Ame crossed her arms. "I kicked your ass once, I can do it again." She growled.

Hidan laughed and tousled her hair (another growl). "Of course, you can." He shot her a face smile and walked back into his room, his arms spread wide. "What's mine is yours." He said mockingly.

Ame rolled her eyes and cautiously stepped into the dimly lit bedroom. She looked over to Hidan, who had crawled back into bed and was emitting a dull snoring sound. She sighed and looked around at her surroundings.

The walls had a slight red tinge to them, and the whole room smelled rather funky. There were two pairs of ripped pants in one corner, and an extra cloak in another. Kunai and shuriken were randomly strewn about the room, and there were a few stuck in the walls. Her eyes rested on Hidan again. His snoring had went from a dull moan to a rather loud roar. _Well_, she thought to herself, _it IS only eight in the morning, quite early for a lazy ass like himself... _She then proceeded to pick up the kunai and shuriken off of the floor.

"If I'm spending the day here, I'm NOT going to be stepping on these blasted things all day...and I DO wish I could get a vacuum and some air freshener in here..." She muttered quietly to herself as she began to pick up the other objects.

"There." She finally said. "Now it looks semi-decent...maybe I'll give it a really good clean while he's out on a mission sometime..."

She sat jadedly* on the edge of Hidan's bed. Smiling inwardly, she began creeping up the bed.

"Hey, old man!" She poked Hidan's cheek. He mumbled in his sleep. Something about "too hot to handle."

"HIDAN!" She shouted. The "poor" man looked like he'd been shot. He shot up into a sitting position, looking around quickly. His eyes finally rested on her.

Ame laughed. "Geez, sleepin' like that, you'd think you were dead! Making the exception to your booming loud snore..."

Hidan grumbled incoherently (AN: I'm sorry, that's my favourite phrase...and my favourite thing to do ) and rubbed his eyes. He stiffened when he realized the position Ame was sitting in.

She'd crawled up and straddled his knees, her hands resting on his thighs. Her face loomed dangerously close to his. Funny thing was, was that she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth bore a superior smirk, like she'd just beaten him at some private game.

Ame laughed again and scrambled off of him. "You're so boring!" She declared.

Hidan looked around his room...something seemed different. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What the hell did you do to my room?" Hidan inquired.

Ame crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall at the foot of his bed. " I just picked up all that crap off of the floor...if I'm gonna be spending the day here, I'm not contracting any of the diseases that are living on those things."

Hidan snorted. "Women..." He stretched and grunted before he lifted himself out of bed.

"I'm immortal, so I don't need to worry about those "petty" things." He looked around again. "Where's my scythe?" He growled.

Ame pointed wordlessly towards the closet.

Hidan grumbled some more and stomped over to the closet, only to fling open the door and get buried in his ninja tools, his scythe, and all of the other assorted objects that Ame had stuffed in there.

Seeing the bewilderment, and slight pain in Hidan's eyes finally did it for Ame. It started as a mere snicker, which turned into giggles, that became a doubled up, falling-to-your-knees laugh. Ame clutched at her stomach and began to roll around on the floor.

Hidan's surprised look quickly turned into an angry one. He shook off the pile of junk and picked up his scythe.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He roared as he stepped over a small pile of kunai.

Ame quickly jumped to her feet and began backing towards the door. "Only if you can catch me, old timer."

Unfortunately for Hidan, a small senbon needle had become stuck in the carpet, and, you guessed it, he stepped on it, giving Ame the split second she needed to fling open the door and tear off down the hallway.

...

So? How'd ya like it? Chapter 9 will (hopefully) be up shortly. It will probably include Tobi, so, if you have anything you'd like me to include, comment or send me a message.

Love,

xXAngelNinjaXx


End file.
